The present invention relates to cross-connection systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing both semi-permanent and temporary connections between electrical nodes.
Existing cross-connection systems available on the market today are designed for live communication systems. The cross-connection systems include permanent wirewrap connections for different routes between transmission nodes according to a routing plan. If a fault occurs along a particular route, a new route may be established by a temporary patch cord for interconnecting two nodes. More permanent routing would then have to be implemented using a fixed wirewrap.
In certain situations, such as a test plant for a telecommunication system, this type of cross-connection is unacceptable. A test plant normally runs a great number of different test cases for a limited period of time. This requires a need for an easy and quick setup of different routes between nodes of a telecommunications network. Within existing cross-connection systems, it is required to utilize two patch cords on, e.g., the front side panel of a cross-connection cabinet for each two-way communication route. Due to the great number of patch cords it is many times difficult and time consuming to locate and connect or disconnect new patch cords to test a new route. This creates a very jumbled mass of patch cords on the panels of the cross-connect system. Thus, an improved cross-connect system enabling testing of various pathways between transmission nodes to more easily be implemented is desired.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other problems with a patch panel unit that includes a first interface enabling connection of the patch panel unit with a transmission node, such as an electrical or optical node for telecommunication. A switch interconnects the interface with first and second ports. The first and second ports are provided for receiving respective first and second patch cord connectors. The switch is configured to be in a first position as a default when no connection is provided in the second port. The switch is further configured to a second position when a second patch cord connector is placed within the second port thereby temporarily interconnecting the second port with another patch panel unit. A plurality of patch panel units may be provided together within a single cross-connect system to enable interconnections between a number of nodes.